Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cameras and their associated optics may capture information from scenes that is often better than what unaided human eyes can detect. For example, telescopes can magnify very distant objects, microscopes can magnify very small objects, high frame-rate cameras can capture much faster motion, and so on. However, most examples are designed to store images or video files for replay at a later time. Furthermore, many of the examples are not portable and many of them are designed for specific scientific tasks.
The present disclosure provides systems and methods for a real-time, live view display with image and other information enhancements using in-line computation and constant control. In particular, the disclosure may include a live view user interface with two or more interactive features or effects, which are executable and controllable in real-time. In other words, the disclosed invention permits real-time vision enhancement without the delay of replay from storage media.